


Kirjoitan syntejä, en tragedioita

by Ristikkoperunat



Series: Asumajonne [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Broken Bone, Dumbasses, Goalies Are Weird, Hockey, dragging myself, kiikaritehot
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ristikkoperunat/pseuds/Ristikkoperunat
Summary: Asuman pahin painajainen toteutuu, kun Miksu lähtee rapakon taakse.





	Kirjoitan syntejä, en tragedioita

**Author's Note:**

> Ja vähän tarkennusta lätkäslangiin!  
bussiliiga: AHL, pelimatkat tehdään bussilla eikä lentokoneilla  
taalaliiga: NHL  
boksi: jäähyboksi, jonne pitää mennä istuun jäähyt  
ajella: taklata  
5+20: jäähy 5min+20min, ulosajo josta seuraa joko pelirangaistus (koskee peliä, jossa saa 5+20) tai ottelurangaistus (seuraavassa/-vissa pel(e)issä ei saa pelata)  
kapu/kapteeni: joukkueen kapteeni, puheoikeus tuomarin kanssa ja yleensä johtava pelaaja pukkarissa, yleensä joukkueessa kapteeni + 2 varakapteenia. Maalivahti ei voi toimia (vara)kapteenina  
pusu: (kova) taklaus  
passi: syöttö  
kovanaama: tappelija/taklaaja, tehtävänä puolustaa oman joukkueen tähtiä  
rebound/riparit/irtokiekko: kun molari torjuu eteensä ja kiekko jää pelattavaksi  
farmi: kehitettävien pelaajien liiga noin suurinpiirtein  
kiikaritehot: 0 maalia, 0 syöttöä, 0+0  
blokata/ottaa blokki vastaan: heittäytyä kiekon eteen (puolustuspäässä)  
kypärätemppu: tehdä 3 maalia yhdessä pelissä

Asuma treenasi Miksun kanssa Malminkartanon portaissa. Miksu näytti ihan kuolleelta. Eivät he olleet juosseet portaita vasta kuin kolme varttia. Vielä ainakin puoli tuntia jäljellä. 

”Varmaan sä tol kondiksel pääset Capsin ykköskenttää”, Asuma virnisti.  
”Vittu bussiliigaan mä kumminki joudun. Turhaan mä ees yritän paikkaa taalaliigassa”, Miksu tasaili hengitystään mäen päällä.  
”No tol asenteel et pärjäis ees Liigas”, Asuma hymähti.  
”Joojoo vittu. Oo hiljaa. Siitä vittu tuu midist rapakon takana”, Miksu hörppäsi juomapullosta vettä. 

Asuma ei sanonut mitään. Hän tiesi, että Miksu psyykkasi itseään haukkumalla. Se oli Asumasta vähän hassua, mutta hän tiesi, että se toimi Miksulla. Ehkä se juonsi juurensa siihen, ettei Alexander Lammio halunnut poikansa uhraavan elämänsä jääkiekolle vaan Suomen puolustamiselle. 

Treenin jälkeen he suuntasivat Lammioille suihkuun ja sieltä syömään läheiseen kiinalaiseen. Asuma tiesi, että Miksun pitäisi lähteä Yhdysvaltain pääkaupunkiin ylihuomenna. Häntä vähän pelotti. Ensimmäinen kausi ilman parasta kaveria, tukea ja turvaa. Ehkä siitä selviäisi. Varmaan Miksu oli miettiny samaa asiaa vaikka se ei sopinut tämän luonteelle. 

”Tota… kai sä graitaat mul sit ku oot rapakon takana?” Asuma haraisi hiuksiaan.  
”Tietty. En kai mä ny mun parasta frendii glömmaa”, Miksu naurahti: ”Mitä sä lottoot? Helvetti, oot mulle tärkeempi ku faija.”  
”Sori, mä vaa… tai siis ku oon funtsinu et kai me sit edellee ollaa frendejä”, Asuma hymyili vähän.  
”Tietty.”

****

Kauden ensimmäinen peli. Asuma piti etukulmaan kiinni ja liukui toiselle tolpalle, kun syöttö lähti toiselle laidalle. Hän sai räpsää vähän väliin, mutta kiekko pomppasi räpsän yli maaliin. Se oli neljäs päästetty maali. Hän nosti maskinsa ylös ja hörppäsi maalin katolla olevasta juomapullosta vettä. He olivat häviöllä 4-1. Onneksi koutsi tajusi ottaa aikalisän. 

”Nyt jätkät jumalauta! Pelakkaa joukkueena. Paljon syöttöi. Ei yksilösuorituksia. Ja Asumaniemi, maski pois ja lippis päähän. Sä tuut pois pelleilemästä. Luulis ykkösmolarilla olevan enempi hinkua mennä kiekon eteen”, päävalmentaja raivosi pelaajilleen. 

Asuma katseli peliä vaihtoaitiosta ja tiesi, ettei luottanut tarpeeksi puolustukseen. Parin viime kauden runkopelaajat pelasivat nykyään ties missä. Asuman luottopakki oli loukkaantuneiden listalla. Varmaan koko kauden. 

”Huomena sinul yksityisharjootukset”, maalivahtivalmentaja Määttä sanoi Asumalle.  
”Joojoo. Paska matsi ja sit heti reenit. Hiffaaksä, et mä en edes olis halunnu skulaa tänää mut sä vaa pistit mut tolppie välii?” Asuma raivosi.  
”Rauhootu. Minä tiijän, että se on vaikiaa ko uusii joukkuekaveereita. Vaan se ei saa häiritä”, Määttä puhui rauhallisesti.  
”Emmä sitä. Mun luottopakki on saikul ja luottosentteri on rapakon takana. Mite helvetis mä voin luottaa et noi kundit pistää kroppaa likoo? En mitenkää!” Asuma hymähti.  
”Sinun voan pittää luottaa siihen, että hyö tekköö oman ossuutensa. Vaan onhan tuola viime kaujelta Lähje”, Määttä naurahti.  
”Kundi istuu vaa boksis, vitusti hyötyy mun peliin.” Asuma veti lippiksen lipan silmilleen ja yritti rauhoittua. 

Bussimatka kotiin oli ihan karmea. Asuma joutui kuuntelemaan joukkuekavereiden kommentteja siitä, että hänen takiaan peli oli hävitty 6-2. Kommentit kuuluivat jopa kuulokkeiden läpi. Hänen ajatuksensa karkasivat koko ajan Miksuun. Se oli jo unelmaa. Tai no, rapakon takana kausi alkaisi vasta lokakuussa ja elettiin syyskuun alkua. 

’haluun sut bäkkii’ Asuma lähetti Miksulle. Vastausta tuskin kuuluisi. Pitäisi varmaan yrittää soittaa FaceTime. Niihin Miksulla oli yleensä aikaa vastata.  
’Mitä on käyny’ Asuma yllättyi nähdessään viestin Miksulla lukitusnäytöllä.  
’päästin 4 byyrii ja vedettii pois kentältä’  
’Ei kuulosta hyvältä. Ooksä loukkaantu tai jotai’  
’e, haluun vaa et sä ja jeris tuutte bäkkii’  
’Jeris on liian vanha A-junnuihin ja mulla on pro-soppari’  
’mä snaijaan kyl mut emmä pysty luottaa noihi uusii kundeihi’  
’Mites Lähde ja Kuula?’  
’lähde duunas tänää byyrin ja pisti kroppaa likoon ja sai 5+20, ylläri’  
’Ylläri. Ei Kuula skulannu?’  
’Se o saikul’  
’Mitä?????!!!!!’  
’joo sen eturistiside katkes’  
’Mitä helvettiä’  
’beni tai siis benjamin fagerlund ajeli sen bulisti polvel’  
’Ei jumalauta. Miten siä heti alkaa tapahtuu ku mä en oo enää kapu’  
’froogaa beniltä’  
’Fagerlund, ei se sattus oleen Faggen pikkubroidi?’  
’on mut beni vaa jakelee pusui’  
’Faggen kans oli kyl siistii skulaa. Jakeli just semmotteita passei mitä halus’  
’kyl mut beemi ei oo kyl lähelläkää mikää stara, iha helvetin kovanaama’  
’Pidä hauskaa hei. Näkyillään joskus. Mun pitää mennä’

Asuma huokaisi. Miksu eli ihan omaa elämää nykyään, vaikkei kausi ollut edes alkanut USA:ssa. Asuma tiesi, että parin vuoden päästä hän voisi ihan hyvin pelata parasta kaveriaan vastaan maailman kovimmassa jääkiekkoliigassa. 

****

Asuma ei saanut nukuttua. Päässä pyöri sata asiaa. Päällimmäisenä se, ettei hän nähnyt parhaan kaverinsa NHL-debyyttiä. Isä kun ei suostunut hommaamaan maksukanavia. Pitäisi tyytyä lukemaan aamulla Miksun kommentit jostain lehdestä. 

Asuma nukkui alle seitsemän tuntia, mutta tunsi itsensä silti pirteäksi. Hän avasi Iltalehden nettisivut kännykällään ja luki yön pelien tulokset. Capitals oli voittanut Carolina Hurricanesin 3-1 ja Miksu oli tehnyt voittomaalin. Tieto sai Asuman entistä pirteämmäksi. 

’onnee bro’ Asuma lähetti Miksulle, vaikka tiesi tämän nukkuvan. Hemmetin aikaero. 

Koulupäivä sujui samalla vanhalla kaavalla. Laahustamista luokasta toiseen. Koulun jälkeen Asuma kurvaili mautollaan jäähallille treeneihin. Hän oli taas saanut pelinsä kulkemaan ja oppinut luottamaan pakkeihin. Hyökkääjätkin suunnilleen pelasivat oman tonttinsa puolustuksessa, vaikkakin huonolla menestyksellä. Silti Asuma oli napsinut joukkueelle voittoja. 

Treenit sujuivat ongelmitta lopun peliin asti. Asuma torjui kiekon ja rebound meni väärän väliselle pelaajalle. Asuma liukui torjumaan vedon ja se napsahti suoraan oikeaan olkapäähän. Asuma kaatui selälleen ja vei räpsänsä oikean olkapään kohdalle. 

”AI SAATANA!” Asuma kirosi maskinsa takana. Pari joukkuekaveria viittoi huoltajaa jäälle. 

Asuma pääsi tuttuakin tutumman lääkärin vastaanotolle päivystyksessä. Maria Lammio oli päivystysvuorossa. Maria hymyili vähän Asumalle. 

”Noh, Emil. Mihinkäs tällä kertaa tuli tälli?” Maria kysyi ärsyttävän tuttavallisesti. Hän kyllä huomasi, että Emilin oikea olkapää oli alempana kuin vasen.  
”Olkapäähä. Ei täs midist”, Emil virnisti.  
”Jo kuvaamatta voin sanoa, että oikea solisluusi on murtunut. Röntgenkuvilla varmistetaan, että tarviiko leikata”, Maria sanoi vakavana. 

****

9 ottelun jälkeen, lokakuun 22. päivä, Miksu oli tiputettu farmiin. 2+0 tehot eivät vakuuttaneet NHL:ssä. Ei joukkuetta eikä etenkään Miksua. Hän tiesi pystyvänsä parempaan. 

Nyt, marraskuun lopussa, hän istui bussissa musta puku ja vaaleanvioletti kauluspaita päällä sekä violetti kravatti kaulassa. Hershey Bearsin logolla varustettu pipo oli takaraivolla ja Airpodit korvissa. He olivat matkalla Hartfordiin. Se olisi Miksun kuudes peli farmissa. Tähän mennessä hän oli saanut aikaan 0+0 tehot. Kiikaritehot olivat jotenkin ahdistavat ja apinan paino olkapäillä kasvoi peli peliltä. 

Miksu pisti Asumalle viestiä. Yleensä tällä oli hyviä neuvoja saada ketsuppipullo aukeamaan.  
’Miks mun peli ei kulje’  
’sä et skulaa omil vahvuuksil’  
’Kyl mä sen tiän’  
’mikset’  
’Se viime kevään juttu. Paineita ottaa se blokki jos tulee taas feissiin’  
’otat sen blokin, se sattuu sen hetken mut jelppaa jengiä’  
’Joo mä yritän’  
’good. mä yritän edellee saada ton olkapään kondiksee’  
’Tsemii bro’  
’sullekki’

****

Kaikkien yllätykseksi Asuma valittiin alle 20-vuotiaiden MM-kisoihin Tšekkiin. Nimilistalta löytyi myös Mikael Lammio, Hershey Bears. Farmissa oli tullut pelattua yhteensä 21 peliä tehoilla 10+12. Apina oli pudonnut kuudennessa pelissä olkapäiltä. Miksu oli nakuttanut kypärätempun sekä kaksi syöttöpistettä. Hyvistä peliesityksistä huolimatta Miksu oli pidetty farmissa, että hän pääsisi edustamaan maataan kaksikymppisten MM-kisoihin vikaa kertaa. 17-vuotiaana hän oli ollut kisoissa ensimmäistä kertaa ja viime vuonna, 18-vuotiaana, kisat olivat jääneet väliin sormivamman takia. 

Miksu huomasi Asuman joukkueen hotellilla. Hän oli tullut kisapaikkakunnalle muita myöhemmin. Asuma istui sohvalla ja heitti läppää joukkueen mahdollisen ykkösmaalivahdin kanssa. Miksu hiippaili sohvan taakse ja vei kätensä Asuman silmille. 

”Arvaa kuka?”

Asuma ei edes vaivautunut sanomaan mitään vaan pomppasi pystyyn ja veti Miksun halaukseen. Miksu halasi Asumaa takaisin. 

”Ollu dorsa”, Asuma irrottautui halista.  
”Mullaki sua”, Miksu veti Asuman pipon tämän silmille.


End file.
